Powerpuff Z: New Member, New Enemy, New Love
by MarcelinaCaroline
Summary: It was just a regular day for our beloved Powerpuffs until a new student arrives at school. What surprises them is that this new student is also a Powerpuff. Along with the return of the Rowdyruffs, a new addition to that team, and an enemy they have never faced before, our beloved Puffs are in for a ride they'll never forget.A rewrite of PPGZXRRBZ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Momoko POV

My eyes snapped open when my alarm went off on my nightstand. I threw my phone to the floor as I pulled the covers over my head, muttering in the process.

Monday mornings are always the worst days of the week. It's the first day of school each week, and it's so boring. I really wish we didn't have school. That could be great for me so I can catch up on my favorite animes. I can't do that because I'm a Powerpuff Girl and I have to go save the city and stuff, so I never have time to do that.

I heard footsteps heading towards my room and the door swings open. I groan loudly, and the covers were thrown off me. "Momoko let's go!"

I stuff a pillow in Kuriko's face and push her to the floor. She starts to scream as I try to shove the pillow down her throat, trying to suffocate her. She throws the pillow back in my face and glares. "What's with you?"

"Well excuse me for being cranky on a Monday." I snapped back. She huffed her breath and stormed out of the room.

She's not the reason why I'm so pissed off. It turns out our principal thinks we're going too far with the dress code and now he's stuck us with uniforms. I stare at my uniform hanging on the door: A white long-sleeved buttoned up shirt and a navy blue skirt, a red tie, and a navy blue matching blazer.

After cleaning myself up, I slip on the uniform along with a pair of black thigh-high socks and head downstairs to have breakfast. Kuriko pouted at me with crossed arms and with her uniform. "You'll get used to it." I growled at her while grabbing pancakes.

Finishing my plate, I threw it in the trash and headed to the door, slipping on my shoes. "Bye Mom bye Dad!" I shouted while running out the door with my bag.

I was halfway down the street until I saw my friends, Miyako and Kaoru. By the look on her face, I could tell that Kaoru wasn't happy about this either. "After school, we're talking to the mayor about this."

"Tell me about it." I butted in beside Miyako. I reached into my bag and pulled out some pocky to cheer me up. She turned to me with a smile. "Oh hello Momoko."

"Please tell me you hate this rule too." Kaoru groaned. I nodded before shoving my pocky back in my bag. "It's a dumb rule and I hate it."

"Well blame the kids who started to wear sexual shirts to school." Miyako replied while pulling us to school. On the way, we talked about what we did over the weekend besides visiting the lab and defeating the regular enemies that pop up from time to time. Other than that, our weekends were pretty normal. The only weird thing is was Saturday, where we go a weird Chemical Z reading from somewhere in Tokyo City. The professor told us to see what happens and try to find out what it was.

We arrive at school and enter the main hallway to our lockers. "Hey did you hear?" Miyako asked as she slipped on her school shoes and closed her locker. I did the same and gave her a look. "Hear what?"

"We're having a new student in class today." She replied happily. "And I hear it's a girl."

"Where did you hear that?" Kaoru asked as she closed her locker and slipped on her shoes. "From one of the upper classmen?"

"Yep." Miyako nodded with a smile as we headed down the hall to our class. While I turned the corner, I saw a girl slipping on her shoes. What really surprised me was that she had a Powerpuff belt around her waist like we do. "What are you looking at?" Miyako asked.

"It's nothing." I replied while shaking my head. "Let's go." My eyes were still focused on the girl as Miyako pulled me to class.

* * *

We enter the classroom just as the bell rings, and we all take our seats. Ms. Keane steps up to her desk with her usual smile, tells us good morning and we reply back, and she sighs. "Today we have a new student joining us." She said as she motioned towards the door. The new student stepped in and my eyes widened when I saw that it was the girl I noticed this morning. I finally got a good look at her: dark brown hair that stopped at her midback, and hazel eyes. And, as I noticed before, she still has the Powerpuff belt. I can't tell if it's for real or a cardboard fake. "Tell us your name." Ms. Keane said to her.

"My name is Tomaki Nakamura. It's nice to meet you." She replied as she bowed to the class. I kept my eye on her as Ms. Keane pointed to the empty seat next to me, and she headed my way. I turned back to Miyako and Kaoru, who both tilted their heads. The girl known as Tomaki sat down and smiled at me. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tomaki."

"Momoko." I introduced with a very convincing fake smile. Miyako and Kaoru gave me a look. "And this is Miyako and Kaoru." I continued while gesturing to them. They both waved and Tomaki waved back. My eyes were still fixed on her belt without the three of them noticing.

I have to know if she really is a Powerpuff or not.

During lunch, I told Miyako and Kaoru what I saw, and told them to stay in the classroom while I met the girl on the roof.

I leaned against the wall when I heard the door to the roof opened, and the girl known as Tomaki stepped out. She turned to me with a questioning look. "So why did you call me up here?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask you something. It's about your belt."

At that moment, she froze and stared at it. "It-it's just something I made out of cardboard."

"Nice try, but you see," I pull off my belt. "I have the same one, but a different color."

She took a step back in shock and I gave her a look. "Go on. Transform." I encouraged. Tomaki let out a sigh as she pulled out her compact.

_Fluffy Buneary_

**So what do you guys think of the remake of this story? I have to admit, this took me a while to write. So anyway I hope I get good reviews on this and I hope I can post the next chapter soon. So until next time, I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Author's Note

Chapter 2: Author's Note

**Hey guys Tomaki here and I hope you liked the first chapter because I like it better than the first story. Now if you didn't know, this story is a rewrite of a story I had on my first account called _PPGZXRRBZ_. You see, now that I've become a better writer, I saw how crappy I started off that story, therefore deleted it and planned to rewrite it. And yes this will be after the anime had ended and all of that happy stuff. But I have made some changes in this story that were in the anime. ****Now, when I first watched Powerpuff Girls Z, I thought it would be like the original. But it wasn't.**

**1- Momoko's personality**

**Okay in this story, I'll have Momoko act more like a leader like she was in the originals instead of her being a freaking geek all of the time. She's mostly comparing things she experienced to the stuff she sees on TV and superhero shows. Most of the time, she acts too hyper and doesn't know what to do. I'll have her still eat sweets and watch anime, but I'll also have her act more like a responsible leader most of the time she's in this fanfic.**

**2- Villains**

**I will also have the villains be more threatening because THEY DIDN'T DO THEIR FUCKING JOB! I mean come on guys. In the anime, you can't just say that Mojo is threatening just because he's in a giant robot. The only time he was actually threatening was in the Rowdyruffs' debut episode. The rest of the time he's just a stupid monkey that has a shitty hideout and eats ramen.**

**None of the villains are threatening, and the anime just made them look like punching bags to the Puffs. They weren't usually like this(except for the Amoeba Boys+girl). Hell the only villain that's actually a threat is Fuzzy Lumpkins.**

**And when I say villains, I mean ALL of the villains. I'll have the Gang Green Gang be an actual threat instead of being a group of thugs. Hell I'll give them super powers like that one episode of Powerpuff Girls. I'll have Sedusa be more threatening like having a new power besides transforming into other people. Princess/Himeko won't be the bratty bitch who wants attention. I'll have her be more like her original counterpart.**

**In my opinion, they're WAY different from each other.**

**In short, I'll have the villains be more like their original counterparts. That goes for the Rowdyruffs too. Their anime counterparts are just bratty little shits. Which brings me to number 3**

**3- Rowdyruffs' personalities and how the girls deal with them**

**Okay, in all honesty, when I first saw the Rowdyruffs, I thought they had the potential to be threatening, but when I saw them running around in the streets, I lost that thought. The Rowdyruffs went from three little badasses who can't be destroyed by the girls to three little brats who are feared by the girls.**

**And I don't get how the girls are scared of them, especially Kaoru. She grew up in a house of boys and HAS A LITTLE BROTHER! If I were her, I would beat the living shit out of the Ruffs. Miyako is the most popular girl in school, geting love letters 24/7, and she knows how to deal with those boys. But I understand why she's scared of the Ruffs because she's a girly girl and all that. Momoko shouldn't be scared of them at all. She should think of them as three little kids trying to be bad guys and tell them to go home. Seriously, the anime Ruffs can't really do anything let alone be threatening, so they shouldn't be taken so seriously.**

**They should have been portrayed as their original counterparts. Sure they look better, but the personality comparison is WAY off. I would probably have the Ruffs terrorize the city and beat the Puffs into oblivion. The battle should destroy at least most, if not all, of the city. For personality wise, I want the Ruffs to be cocky, but also develop feelings for the Puffs as time goes on.**

**Threatening anime Ruffs; this show needs at least some threatful villains.**

**4- the city's IQ**

**I will have everyone know that Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru are the Powerpuff Z. I don't understand how people didn't know who they were because those three girls have the same faces as the Puffs. I don't understand how stupid the town is, knowing who everyone is based on what that person wears. I mean, in episode 42, THE ENTIRE CITY THOUGHT THE RUFFFS WERE THE PUFFS JUST BECAUSE OF THE CLOTHES THEY WORE!**

**Well, I think Boomer can pull off cosplaying Buttercup if only he messed up his hair, dyed it, and wore some green contacts.**

**Even the mayor thought they were the Puffs. Sure he's stupid and can't run a country, but he can't be so stupid as to not know the girls by face.**

**So in this story, I will have the city know who the girls are and that they're the Powderpuff Z. I want this to be as close to the original as possible.**

**5- Buttercup/Kaoru looking masculine**

**Okay, at first glance, I didn't know who Buttercup was until she transformed. I didn't expect for her to look that. . . . . . what's the word. . . . . masculine. You may think I'm crazy but to me, she looks like a boy who hasn't gone through puberty yet. I thought that someone could obviously tell who Kaoru was, but my thoughts were wrong. I understand that Kaoru/Buttercup is a tomboy, but the anime took it to the extreme by making her looking more like a dude instead of a girl. I'm not saying her appearance is worse than her American counterpart; I'm just saying that she needs to look more like a girl**

**So in this story, I'm gonna make it a bit obvious that she's a girl. She'll still be a tomboy, but I'll have her look more like a girl. Maybe with a more feminine face, and some obvious A-cups. I think that'll be enough.**

**6- Other enemies from the original series?**

**I'll probably bring those in. I can probably bring in that giant fish monster or those small nanobots(I think that's what they're called), and if I could, I could add in that episode where Him gives the girls nightmares from their worst fears(That was a pretty cool episode).**

**All in all, I'm fixing what should have been in the anime. Believe me, the anime needs some work. I'm not saying it was bad, I'm not saying that the characters didn't look right. I'm saying that the characters' personalities and villains threats need some work. I liked how they changed the story of how the Powderpuff Z came to be, but it kinda didn't make sense.**

**The villains came from regular people/objects/animals being hit by Black Z rays(except for the Gang Green Gang. They've been like that)**

**Hell Mojo has no reason to take over the world. Before becoming Mojo Jojo, he was a chimp in a zoo, and when he got hit by black Z rays, he immediately said "Mojo wants to take over the world". Where did that idea come from!? ****Also, where did this werewolf kid come into the mix?**

**See what I mean? The black Z rays could have hit anyone.**

**And that's my rant on what should have been in the anime and what I will add in this rewrite of a PPGZ fanfic. I will try to publish more chapters at least every week or two or a month(depends on how much I write). So anyway my name is Tomaki, this has been my rant, and I'll check you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Momoko POV

_"Fluffy Buneary!"_

I stare with an unsurprised look as she transformed right in front of me. Her Powerpuff outfit obviously looked exactly like ours, but it was a tanish-brown color. The only thing that was different was that she had a small pack of cards on the side of her belt with a blue background, but that's all I could make out. I get the feeling that I've seen that before, back when I was little.

She looks at me and tilts her head. "You're not surprised?"

"All I needed to know was if that belt was fake or not," I replied to her. "Now I know that it's not, how did you become a Powerpuff girl?"

"Um. . ." She trails off. "It's kind of a long story. You see, I wasn't really expecting to be a Powerpuff in the first place, but I can't change fate, now can I?" She has a point. At first, none of us wanted to be Powerpuff Girls when we were hit by the White Z rays. We just agreed to be the Powerpuffs because we thought saving Tokyo City would be cool. We were forced to be the heroes of the city; we just didn't notice it. In all honesty, sometimes I didn't want to be a Powerpuff girl because we fought the same enemies just about every day. It got really boring and annoying. But at the same time, I'm glad that I am a Powerpuff girl, because I can help people when they're in danger. That's what we're supposed to do, right?

She reverted back to her original form and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "It's a bit of a tale. You see, my father was a part of a research facility that worked along Professor Utonium, and he used to take me to the lab to see what he was working on. Although I couldn't see much since most of it was top-secret." I raised an eyebrow with a puzzled look. The Professor never mentioned that he was part of a research team. She pulled out a water bottle from her bag and took a sip before setting it beside her. "Everything changed one afternoon when he brought me to the lab," She gripped her arms, telling me that it's something she doesn't talk about often. "A few of the scientists were giving me weird smiles while my father pleaded for something. And then I realized that they needed me for an experiment on what they were working on, to see if it could enhance an average human's abilities. My father was against the suggestion, but because of the majority of the vote, he had no choice but to be a part of this test trial."

I stare at her with a distraught face. "W-What did they test you on?"

"They called it Chemical X," She replied, making my eyes bulge out of my head. That's the same stuff that turned Miyako, Kaoru, and I into the Powerpuff Z, but was more enhanced and went by a different name. Why would scientists do that to a child!? "So I was lead into a room, and they injected this clear liquid into my arm. For a split second, I felt dead, as though that liquid really did kill me. For the next few minutes, there was nothing but pain, and I was rolling around on the floor, wanting it to end. After a while, I found this belt around my waist, and my clothes immediately transformed into ones that I've never seen before. I stand up, taking a better look at myself, while in the other room, scientists clapped and cheered with the experiment being a success."

Her story goes on. It turns out that she stayed there until she could fully control her powers, and it turns out the professor was one of the scientists who were recording her results each day. Her mother was also informed of this information, but she kept it a secret from Tomaki's siblings, who were a year-old at the time. She stopped for a minute, and I could see the fear in her eyes. "Then one night, something or someone broke into the lab, and tried to kidnap me. Or, maybe that person wanted my power for his own."

"So what happened?" I asked. She let out another sigh, and continued. "Well I got away, and tried to fight him myself, but he had this sort of power that was stronger than mine, and it ended up having one room explode, therefore blowing up the entire place. My dad died in the explosion, and I don't know what happened to the man who tried to kidnap me." The bell rang after her story, and we grab our bags. "Shall we?" I asked, and she nodded in return.

* * *

When the final bell rang, we all exited the class and I grabbed Tomaki's hand. There's someplace I gotta show you." She raised an eyebrow along with Miyako and Kaoru, who gave me confused looks. I nodded to them and they both glanced at her.

The four of us were silent as we walked over the bridge towards Professor Utonium's lab. The only sounds we made were the footsteps we took down the road, and the only sounds we heard were the cars that were driving below the bridge. Both Miyako and Kaoru knew why I was bringing this Tomaki girl with us, and they shared my suspicions of her being a Powerpuff girl, but only I knew the truth.

As we spotted the lab on the hill, she gave the most surprised expression on her face as her eyes widened a bit. "No." She started to speed up to a run as she made her way up the hill, of course with us following suit, as she approached the automatic doors. "No way. This is. . ."

"Professor Utonium's research facility? Yes." I stepped to her side as she did nothing but stare. I smiled at Miyako and Kaoru as we lead Tomaki down the hall and around the corner to the lab. Once the doors open, we see the one and only, Professor Utonium(along with his son, Ken), working on yet another experiment. One that I don't want to ask about. The two of them turn to us and smile. "Oh hello girls. How was school?" Ken asked us.

"It was alright." I replied while setting my bag down on a nearby chair. "We met a new student in class today."

"Oh? Who is this student?" The Professor asked us, his eyes widening when he saw Tomaki appear from behind me. He dropped the beaker he was carrying, having it shatter to the floor, and the smell of chemicals floated through the air. Almost falling on his knees, he gave a look of disbelief, and had to hold onto a nearby table to support himself. "T-Tomaki?"

She nodded to him with a smile as she bowed to him in a polite way. "I'm sorry for not visiting for so long," She apologized. "My mother has me working around the house to take care of my siblings. I hope you've been well." The Professor stepped towards her and slowly pulled her in his arms. Miyako and Kaoru gives confused looks as Ken's eyes widened. "After all this time, you were alive?" The Professor was saying to Tomaki, who only nodded in return.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" We heard Kaoru ask from behind us. The Professor and Tomaki pulled back and stared at her. "I think it's time that I told you girls my history with Tomaki Nakamura."

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been spending too much time on my main account. But I'm glad I got to finish this chapter. Anyway we find out that this Tomaki girl has ties with the one and only Professor freaking Utonium, and only Momoko knows. That is until the Professor tells them. Anyway if you're wondering why the Rowdyruffs haven't shown up, it's because I'm taking things slow. Just introducing Tomaki, her backstory, her abilities when she's a Powerpuff, you know, all that stuff. So until the next chapter, I'll check you guys later.**


End file.
